Peter Reardon
Peter Reardon is a fictional character on the CBS daytime soap opera Guiding Light. Actor History: *Joseph Phillip Landolfi (also goes by Seppe Landolfi) Other Information: *Born (on-screen) 1993 *Peter Lewis Reardon (full name) Character History: Peter Reardon was conceived when his mother Bridget Reardon slept with a drunk Hart Jessup who she has a crush on for years. Unfortunately Hart left town before shortly after this and had know a ideal that Bridget was pregnant with his child. Bridget was also to embarrass to tell her Aunt Maureen and her husband Ed, she lied to them and told them that she was going on a school trip to the mountains. However she was stay in Nadine Cooper at the time Nadine Lewis attic and was going to give the baby to her and her husband Billy Lewis to raise once it was born. Once Maureen died in a car accident Bridget left the attic and went to her family's boarding house were she went into labor. Her friend David Grant help her deliver baby Peter. After he was born Bridget still did not no what to do so she gave him to Nadine was told her to name him Peter. While this was going on Vanessa Chamberlin wanted her ex husband Billy back and found out about Bridget. Billy ended up divorcing Nadine and remarried Vanessa. At the time Bridget let Vanessa and Billy adopted him but she changed her minded after Billy got arrested for trying to kill Roger Thorpe, Peter's paternal grandfather. Bridget decided to seek custody of him and asked her uncle Ed for help. Ed helped Bridget and she even got Ross Marler as her lawyer but after blackmail from Roger Vanessa and Bridget decided to have joint custody of Peter between the two of them. For sometime Peter was being raised between his Bridget and Vanessa until Dinah Marler Vanessa' s daughter with Ross who at the time was married to Roger told her stepson Hart that he has a son. Hart returned to town wanting to be a part of his son's life since his mother die when he was very young and he did not find out Roger was his dad until he was an adult. However David who had feeling for Bridget did not trust him and neither did Vanessa who thought he was just like his no good father Roger and she thought Hart was going to try and take Peter away from her. As some time passed however Hart proved that he was a better man then Roger and reassured Vanessa that he would not try to take custody of Peter away from her that he just wanted to be in his son's life. A couple months later Bridget asks Peter to pretend that he was sick so Hart who was now dating Dinah would not go off to cayman islands with Dinah.However Hart ends up catching on. Eventually Peter's mom Bridget old flame Dylan Lewis comes back to town he ask her to marry him and move to Minnesota. She say yes and Bridget asked Hart and Vanessa if it was ok to take Peter and they give there blessing. Peter ends up coming to visit his dad Hart during the holidays of 1998. While, their he see Dinah burn face and asks her what wrong with her face. Reardon, Peter